List of schools
Various schools other than Super Hero High School are mentioned in DC Super Hero Girls. There are originally fifty teams at the 100th Super Triathlon, meaning there are likely at least fifty schools. Apokolips Magnet Supergirl looks at a brochure for Apokolips Magnet when picking a high school. The Female Furies attend this school. CAD Academy Lois Lane tells Wonder Woman that she often goes to CAD Academy to write profiles of up-and-coming super heroes, saying that it's located in "the next town over". CAD stands for Carmine Anderson Dayschool, but many think it stands for Criminals and Delinquents. Many of its faculty members are supposedly reformed supervillains, and many suspect it's a launchpad for supervillains rather than a school for superheroes. During the 100th Super Triathlon, they do well during the interview portion and make it to the finals, winning the first round and getting second place. Their unofficial motto is "Live Evil". Attendees of the school include Captain Cold, Ratcatcher, Heat Wave, Magpie, and Golden Glider. Cavalier Community School Cavalier Community School makes it to the semifinals of the 100th Super Triathlon. A group of unruly parents from this school have to be forcibly removed when the school doesn't make it to the finals. Elite Prep Supergirl looks at a brochure for Elite Prep when picking a high school. Based on the brochure, it can be assumed to be located in the United Kingdom. Foundation for the Telepathic and Telekinetic Talented & Gifted Foundation for the Telepathic and Telekinetic Talented & Gifted makes it to the semifinals of the 100th Super Triathlon. Gotham City High Barbara Gordon is stated to attend Gotham City High. Intensity Institute Intensity Institute was the three-time champion of the Super Triathlon, and make it to the semifinals of the 100th Super Triathlon. Interstellar Magnet Wonder Woman describes Interstellar Magnet as "snooty" and very selective. They had the "inside track" for the academic portion of the Super Triathlon, and later win the academic portion. They make it to the finals of the 100th Super Triathlon, winning the second round and getting third place. Kanjar Ro was their team captain, with the superhero Maxima also on the team. Korugar Academy Supergirl looks at a brochure for Korugar Academy when picking a high school. She later almost transfers there, but decides to stay at Super Hero High. Pluto Prep CAD Academy's team mocks Pluto Prep's mascot before the 100th Super Triathlon. Powers Alternative Education Powers Alternative Education makes it to the semifinals of the 100th Super Triathlon. Skartaris High School Supergirl looks at a brochure for Skartaris High School when picking a high school. Stalwart Secondary Ratcatcher knocks someone over from Stalwart Secondary before the 100th Super Triathlon. They later make it to the semifinals of the 100th Super Triathlon. Unnamed Bismol School A "controversial ad hoc team" of homeschooled super heroes from a small suburb on the plant Bismol make it to the semifinals of the 100th Super Triathlon. They are only known by a symbol of an eye-like shape with five eyelashes above the eye and a swirl in place of an iris and pupil. Wheeler-Nicholson Prep Wheeler-Nicholson Prep makes it to the semifinals of the 100th Super Triathlon. When they don't make it to the finals, their team throws down their weapons and stomp on them in protest. Category:Content